Too Much
by cndrow
Summary: Sometimes, living with five men gets to be too much.  Alex needs to get away- if she can avoid the arguments on the way to the door.  Warnings: oneshot; set sometime during my fanfic 'Déjà Vu All Over Again'; mild allusion to tcest.


Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Alexandria/Alex is my OC, however.  
*Contains allusions to turtlecest.*  
Oneshot.  
Setting:  
Another glimpse into Alex and her boys' lives after my fanfic 'Three Little Words' ended.

Gift fic for Hannio! Feel better, hun!

Too Much

Alex loved her brothers and husband, there was no question in her mind.

But sometimes, it got to be just a little _too much_.

The cereal fights. The water-bucket-on-the-door pranks. The play fights that knocked over furniture. The shouting matches over the remote.

She knew why her beloved Donnie did his best to avoid the living area when he had serious work to do.

Living with four men- five, if you counted their father who tended to avoid the main area unless his soap operas were on- was certainly never boring, and usually hectic. Even though two of them were married, that didn't stop Leo and Raph from being at each other's throats at _least_ once a week. Mikey still had his head in the clouds over his girlfriend he'd been dating for two months, so his focus was never on what he was doing, which led to several disasters in the kitchen.

When the toaster exploded one night, Alex decided she'd had enough.

She ran into the lab, slamming the door behind her and pressing herself bodily to it, as if expecting an army to pour through at any moment.

"Precious?" Donnie asked, startled as he looked up from his welding. "Something wrong?"

"Gotta get out," she muttered, stomping over to the computer desk and plucking her phone from a pile of spare parts. "It's _too much_. Just need to get out."

Donnie chuckled, switching off his blowtorch and raising his visor. "C'mere, precious."

She pocketed her phone and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"April's at work tonight," Donnie said, frowning into her hair. "And I doubt you'd like to hang with Casey. Why don't you call Hannah?"

"I… could," Alex mused. "Do you think she'd like to?"

Donnie tapped the phone on her hip. "I don't see why not. You won't know until you call."

"Do you… think less of me?" Alex frowned, then squeaked when he held her tighter.

"You're asking me? The Turtle who locks himself away in the _soundproof _lab?"

"Yeah, okay, that was a stupid question."

"Exactly," he said dryly, and she kissed him silent before pulling open her phone.

"Hello?" Hannah sounded distracted.

"Hey Hannah, it's Alex."

"Oh! Hey! What's going on?"

"Hannah, I need your help," Alex said desperately. "I have _got_ to get away from home, even if just for a little while. My boys are driving me _crazy_. Could I meet you somewhere for drinks, or a snack or a show or whatever? My treat."

"Perfect timing!" Hannah said happily. "My brother and I are heading to the theatre right now. Want to meet up there?"

"Excellent, which one?"

"Corner of Broad and Fourth."

"I'll be there in a half hour," Alex promised. "And thank you!"

"You're always welcome," Hannah said warmly, then the phone clicked dead.

Alex squealed happily and pushed past Donnie to fly into their room in the back, quickly changing into another set of clothes. She ran back out, and Donnie called her name sharply. She walked over to him, puzzled.

"You cannot leave without a goodbye kiss," he pouted, and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful to not jostle the plating he was working on. She couldn't pull away for several moments, and they were both breathless when they finally parted.

"That should tide me over till you get back," he said, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Me too." She blew him a kiss at the door, then closed it gently behind her.

The other three were still arguing, and she sighed as she walked up to them. She tried yelling over them twice, then scowled. Raph caught the look and immediately quieted, and the other two followed suit quickly.

"I'm going out to a movie with Hannah," Alex said. "I should be back in a few hours. Maybe you three will be done ripping each other's throats out by then." She turned on a heel to leave, but Mikey sprang forward to grab her arm.

"I'll go!" he said brightly, half dragging her toward the exit.

Alex grabbed onto the kitchen table. "No, Mike," she said vehemently. "I'm going alone."

"What?" The heartbroken expression on her face nearly melted her resolve. Nearly. She hadn't lived with Mikey for several years to not build up some immunity to his cuteness.

"I'm going out because you three are _driving me nuts,_" Alex explained, giving them each a glare.

"But- But I want to see Hannah," Mikey argued. "She's_ my_ girlfriend."

"Then you should've set up a date with her before I did," Alex replied, crossing her arms and tapping a foot.

"Why can't I just go with you?"

Alex sighed, thinking rapidly. If she didn't head this off now, Mikey would wear her down. Finally she grinned and pointed at Raphael.

"Because Raph hid an entire stack of your comic books in the garage."

"Wha'? You goddamn snitch-," Raph snarled, staring daggers at her.

"And Mikey was the one who tied pink bows on your sais," Alex said happily.

That was all it took. With a roar, Raphael launched himself at Mikey, throwing them both to the ground. She had to shout to hear herself over their tussle.

"And Leo didn't break the toaster!" she yelled, then patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," he said fervently. "I never touch the damn thing." He absently watched his brothers roll around the floor, swearing and punching in a tangle of limbs.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Leo said slyly.

"Of course; otherwise I could never leave. And also as a present for you, since the toaster isn't your fault."

"A _present?_" He blinked at her, and she nudged him gently.

"Just think. You'll have to soothe Raph's wounded feelings in a bit once Mikey escapes him." She winked at him, and his eyes lit up as caught on, giving her a brilliant smile.

"You should get going, and have fun," he said, giving her a fierce hug. She nodded and picked her way carefully around the wrestling match, giving a quick glance back when she reached the door.

She couldn't be gone for _too_ long… She would get homesick in just a few hours.


End file.
